


[Podfic of] If I Wanted a Ghost, I'd Have Gone to See "Phantom" by Cherepashka

by were_duck



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: Podfic for klb for #itpe 2016! Hope you love it, dearThanks to cherespashka for permission to podfic this delightful story!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I'd Wanted a Ghost, I'd Have Gone to See "Phantom"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589017) by [Cherepashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherepashka/pseuds/Cherepashka). 



Title: [If I Wanted a Ghost, I'd Have Gone to See "Phantom"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7589017)  
Author:   
Fandom: Ghostbusters (2016)  
Pairing: Jillian Holtzmann/Patty Tolan  
Length: 0:18:16  
Downloads: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122790.zip) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122791.zip)

  
Cover artwork by   
Podbook compiled by 

Thanks to the #ITPE mods for running such a delightful exchange!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic for klb for #itpe 2016! Hope you love it, dear
> 
> Thanks to cherespashka for permission to podfic this delightful story!


End file.
